


Desire Unspoken

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Porn, Denial of Feelings, Dirty Talk, Enemies, Frottage, HP May Madness 2016, Hate Sex, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:19:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Don't get picky now, Snape," Sirius says darkly, "You're so desperate for me I can smell it, you'd let me have you right in the middle of the pitch."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for HP_May_Madness Day 3: Sirius/Severus, Intercrural, Dangerous, Gold, Ring.

The sun is beginning to set, the sky painted in soft hues of gold and pink as students make their way back to the castle. Yet another victory for Gryffindor and Severus is starting to wonder why he bothers showing up at all for these pointless Quidditch matches. Potter flies a few victory laps around the pitch, from one set of goals to the other, diving about the elevated rings. It's rather pathetic, really, as his friends cheer him on from the bottom of the stands, waiting for the prat to finish showing off. 

Severus sneers at the group as he makes his way out of the pitch only to be met with a cocky, knowing grin. Taunting grey eyes lock with his and Severus pauses, a sick mixture of dread and anticipation flooding his senses. There may be a reason he bothers showing up to these insipid games after all; a dangerous, wrong and foolishly tempting reason.

"Congratulations, James," Lupin smiles, patting him on the back as he lands next to his friends.

"Yes, yes, so well done," Pettigrew stutters.

"Come on, then. Let's go join the celebrations inside," Potter smirks, shoulder bumping into Sirius's.

"I'll join you all in a moment," Sirius replies cooly, eyes flickering over to Severus who remains frozen by the stands.

Potter follows Sirius's gaze, frowning slightly, before shrugging it off and draping his arm over Lupin, pulling him off the pitch with Pettigrew following behind.

Sirius smoothly walks over, face full of mischief and confidence. Severus shouldn't be involved in this madness. He should leave now, just walk away. 

"Follow me, Snape," Sirius orders smoothly.

As if he could ever just walk away. Severus moves swiftly, following a few feet behind Sirius, until they reach an empty broom closet.

"Really?" Severus sniffs, "A broom closet?"

"Don't get picky now, Snape," Sirius says darkly, "You're so desperate for me I can smell it, you'd let me have you right in the middle of the pitch."

"Let's just get on with it then," Severus sneers following Sirius inside and closing the door. Severus bitterly ignores the fact that he isn't entirely wrong.

The moment he turns back around, Sirius's lips crash against his and any self-loathing is quickly wiped away, pushed aside for another time. All Severus can focus on is the wet heat of Sirius's mouth, the slippery slide of his tongue, the pressure building in his chest. Sirius shoves Severus against the wall, pressing his body flush against his, and Severus moans into Sirius's mouth at the contact. He's hard already, has been from the moment their eyes met on the field, and the slide of Sirius's prick against his is intoxicating. Sirius shrugs off his robe, pushing off Severus's as well, but doesn't bother with their shirts. Rather, he deftly undoes his trousers, pushing them, along with his pants, to the floor, allowing them to pool around his ankles. Severus follows suit with shaking hands, adrenaline and lust coursing through his veins, as he pushes his pants down and exposes his leaking prick.

Sirius's eyes flash hungrily at the sight and he grips his own thick cock, tugging it roughly as he moves closer once more. Severus lets out a pitiful groan as Sirius reaches out and grabs his cock, lining it up with his own and begins to stroke. Severus pants into Sirius's neck, giving in to the perfect friction and heat of their hard cocks rubbing against one an other.

"Turn around," Sirius commands.

"What?" Severus breaks out of his daze, "No, I- I've never..."

"Calm yourself, Snape," Sirius chuckles lowly, "I don't plan on taking your virtue... at least not today."

Severus's cock twitches at the future promise and before he's even aware of it he finds himself facing the wall, body trembling in need. Severus hears Sirius mutter a spell under his breath, followed by a slick, wet sound and a moment later Sirius is pressed against his back.

"Keep your legs close together," Sirius whispers in his ear, sending chills down Severus's spine.

Severus complies, starting at the pressure of Sirius's cock as he pushes it between his thighs. Sirius hisses in pleasure and grabs Severus's hips, fingers digging in tightly as he begins to thrust in earnest. Eager, needy sounds escape Sirius's throat as glides his cock back and forth between Severus's thighs. Severus's prick is dripping, curved and hard as it presses against the wall, rubbing against the coarse surface with every movement.

"Just wait until I really take you, Snape," Sirius groans, "Wait until I fill your tight little hole with my cock. I'll fuck you so hard, so deeply, until you beg me for release."

A slippery pulse of pre-come leaks from Snape's prick at his words, desperately rutting against the wall as Sirius increases the speed of his thrusts.

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" Sirius cries out, "Tell me, tell me how much you want it."

"Yes, yes," Severus whines, his bollocks drawing up in warning, "I want it so badly!"

Sirius let's out a desperate moan and Severus can feel the throbbing of Sirius's cock, trapped between his thighs, as a sticky wetness spreads between his legs. Sirius's hands release his hips and reach forward, fingertips merely brushing against his stiff prick and Severus shudders as he comes instantly, pulse after pulse landing on the wall. 

Sirius grabs his shoulder and roughly turns him around, catching his lips in a fierce kiss. Sirius pulls back, eyes soft for a moment, as he opens his mouth to say something but quickly closes it again, the open expression leaving his face as soon as it arrived. He fires off a few cleaning spells and pulls his pants and trousers back on, his back turned to Severus the entire time. Sirius walks towards the door, pausing for a moment, and for one instant Severus thinks he may turn around, may say the words that clearly dance at the tip of his tongue after every secret meeting.

The door opens and closes behind him as Sirius walks out the door, leaving Severus in silence.


End file.
